1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an array substrate, a display apparatus, and a method of inspecting a sensor electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, touch detection devices capable of detecting an external proximity object, or so-called touch panels, have received attention. The touch panel is mounted on or integrated with a display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display apparatus, and is used as a display apparatus with a touch detection function. A display apparatus including a capacitance touch sensor is known as the display apparatus with a touch detection function.
In the touch panel apparatus, an inspection electrode for detecting disconnection of an input position detection electrode of the touch panel apparatus needs to be mounted on a substrate, and the substrate becomes larger according to the number of the inspection electrodes.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a small array substrate, a small display apparatus, and a method of inspecting a sensor electrode.